


Rollercoaster

by Alyce013



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyce013/pseuds/Alyce013
Summary: Amusement park fun with Changkyun.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Rollercoaster

Rollercoasters were definitely your thing, but you were still slightly afraid of them. You stood in line staring off in the distance as a shiver of nerves ran down your spine.

"Are you cold?" Changkyun asked. He placed one of his hands on the small of your back, pulling you closer. You looked over the track of the rollercoaster again.

"No, just nervous." You answered, your voice shaking a bit.

"I thought you liked rollercoasters." He tilted his head in a curious way as he looked at you.

"I do. I really do, but I still get nervous before the ride starts." You explained. Changkyun smirked at you and turned to look up at the ride. He inched a little closer to you and leaned in.

"I'll protect you." He whispered in your ear. You felt a different kind of shiver go down your spine. He leaned back out and stood behind you in line. He was close enough that you felt that protection he promised even though he wasn't touching you. You couldn't help but grin.

"You'll enjoy it too, right?" You turned to look at him, leaning against the railing behind you. He leaned into you, his hands on the railing, and his arms surrounding you.

"I'm enjoying how much of a thrill you still get." He answered with a grin. You got lost in his eyes for a moment. He had that mysterious look in them. You found yourself doing that more often as you got to know him better, intrigued by it. Changkyun looked away first and the two of you slid closer to the front of the line. He continued to be close enough that you felt him even though he wasn't touching you.

"Front, middle, or back?" You leaned backwards into him as you asked. He wrapped his arms around you and placed his chin on your shoulder.

"Up to you. I'm up for anything." He replied. You led him to the line for the rear of the rollercoaster. Changkyun looked confused. You settled against the railing, your excitement winning over your nerves.

"The back is the best. You experience the hills better that way. In the front you have to wait for the back to catch up to experience it, but in the back you're pulled and dragged full speed through the ride." You explained, excited to finally be next to get on. Changkyun listened intently the entire time with a lopsided smile on his face.  
He had once again pinned you against the railing. He loved that beautiful sparkle in your eye when you talked about things you loved. He could listen to you for hours and hours and never get bored of it.  
You giggled and blushed, turning away from his gaze to watch the next train of cars come in for you to board. Using one gentle finger, Changkyun turned your face back towards him. He kissed you tenderly, then grabbed your hand and pulled you through the gate to get on the rollercoaster.

"You're so cute when you blush." He smirked, looking pleased with himself.

"Stop it." You said bashfully, blushing a bit more. You playfully pushed him away and he stumbled gracefully over to his seat.  
As the two of you strapped in, your nerves took over once again causing your hands to shake. The ride workers came by to make sure everyone was strapped in properly. You took a deep breath and focused on the seat in front of you. You held tight on to the ride. Changkyun couldn't take his eyes off of you the whole time. He found this side of you so cute, all he wanted to do was hold you tight and protect you. He tugged on your pinky until you released your iron grip on the ride.

"I've got you. I won't let go." He said as he interlocked his fingers with yours. A small smile spread across your face. The ride jerked forward, then slowly started to climb the first hill. The butterflies in your stomach went crazy inside you as you slowly reached the peak. Changkyun squeezed your hand reassuringly just as the ride started down the hill. You screamed in delight as the thrill of the ride took over. It felt like it was over way to fast when the train pulled back in.

"That was amazing!" You exclaimed as he guided you to the exit doors.

"You're amazing." He responded. You smiled at him, now pulling him along to the picture area.

"You gave your stoic look for the camera." You laughed pointing the picture out. Changkyun smirked as he went up and bought the two of you picture keychains. He pulled you close to him brushing your hair out of your face and gave you a lopsided grin.

"Perfect gift for a perfect memory." He said before softly stealing another kiss from you. You shyly hid your face in his chest after he pulled away.

"You didn't let go." You remarked, holding his hand up that was still holding yours since the beginning of the ride.

"As long as I've got you, I won't ever let go."


End file.
